


Cold Comfort

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al isn't very comforting sometimes.<br/>Written for the prompt, "...something light, with Ed & Al. A little brotherly affection."<br/>Disclaimer:  No no, never never, uh uh uh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Comfort

"Crazy violent woman!" Edward rolled his shoulders, rubbing at the most recent knot on his skull, courtesy of Winry's wrench. "I don't know why she has to hit so hard!"

Alphonse kept to himself that Winry did it out of concern, out of care...out of love. Edward didn't want to hear that. He wasn't ready to. One day, when their journey was over, Al thought his brother would drop all the walls he'd built to keep a lot of the world out, at least, he hoped that would happen.

"She's gonna kill me one day." Edward groaned, obviously not getting the attention he wanted.

"Winry wouldn't hit you that hard, Brother." Alphonse turned his helmet so he could 'look' at Edward. He reconsidered. "Well, not unless you really made her mad."

Edward shuddered hard enough to make his teeth chatter. "You'd hide me, right, Al?"

"From Winry? Oh, no, Ed, you make Winry mad, you have to pay the price." Alphonse shifted his weight, getting ready to run. "Besides, Winry thought you'd make a good rug after she's done with you."


End file.
